Magic crisis
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Kion, Scamp, and Clifford found three magic wand, they began making wishes. They seem to be getting out of control. Note, this was a collaboration between me and LionKingxClifford as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Kion and his crew are almost done with the patrolling.

Kion said, "Wow, we're almost done already..."

Fuli said, "Yeah, it looked like Janja, Rairai, Makuu, or Zira are not planning any evil stunt."

Beshte said, "First time in a while..."

Ono said, "Yeah, but I feel pretty suspicious about this."

Kion said, "How come?"

Ono said, "Well, one of them might be up to something big and that's why they're not attacking the Prideland."

Bunga said, "Like what?"

Ono said, "Not sure."

Kion said, "Well, since we're done patrolling, I'm gonna go visit Scamp. The rest of you can relax."

Fuli said, "Thanks!

So Kion went to visit Scamp. Soon, he found him at the backyard tied up.

Kion said, "Hey, buddy."

Scamp said, "Oh, hi Kion."

Kion said, "What the matter? Why are you all tied up?"

Scamp said, "I got sent to the doghouse after making a mess again in the livingroom."

Kion said, "Aw...That bites."

Scamp said, "Now I have nothing else to do."

Kion said, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Scamp said, "How?"

So Kion took off the chain for Scamp to set free.

Scamp said, "Wow, thanks!"

Kion said, "You're welcome. Come on, let go visit Clifford."

Scamp said, "Right."

So Kion and Scamp went to visit Clifford. Kion knocked on the door and Emily Elizabeth came out.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Kion said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, is Clifford home?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh sorry guys, but Clifford is at Germany with Danielle."

Kion said, "Oh, okay..."

Scamp said, "Maybe we can go to Germany."

Kion said, "Scamp, Germany is far away and we'll never make it."

Scamp said, "Maybe we can't, but I know someone who can."

Kion said, "Who?"

Scamp said, "Hitler."

Kion said, "Oh yeah, let go."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait, here's the address where Clifford and Danielle are at when you get there."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So Kion and Scamp went to Hitler house. Scamp knocked on the door.

Scamp said, "Hello?"

Hitler said, "Ah, hey you two, what up?"

Kion said, "Can you please take us to this address?"

Hitler said, "Hmm, hey wait a minute, this is my address. My old house."

Scamp said, "What?"

Hitler said, "Yep, I used to live there before I started controlling Germany. Wait, why do you wanna go there anyway?"

Kion said, "Clifford's there."

Hitler said, "Oh, so Clifford and Danielle now lives there. Well, okay. Let go."

So Hitler, Kion, and Scamp went on the airplane and flew to Germany. As they got there, they went to Hitler's old house.

Hitler said, "Here we are."

Scamp said, "Wow, so this is where you lives."

Hitler said, "Yep, it hadn't change the bit."

Kion knocked on the door and out came Clifford and Danielle.

Clifford said, "Hi, guys!"

Kion said, "Hey you two. How's the marriage coming along?"

Danielle said, "Oh we're doing great. We finally got to lives in our own house."

Hitler said, "Yeah and in case you haven't notice, I used to live here."

Clifford said, "You did?"

Hitler said, "Yep."

Danielle said, "Well I guess that explain some of these old clothes I found at the attic."

Hitler said, "Yeah, I didn't think about renting the home until I live at the apartment."

Clifford said, "Well, now that you're here, Kion, Scamp, wanna go on an adventure together."

Kion said, "Sure!"

So Kion, Clifford, and Scamp went exploring together.

Scamp said, "Where should we go?"

Clifford said, "Well, we're in Germany. I know, let go see if they have any sweets there."

Kion said, "Cool!"

So the three went to the store to find some candies, but as they got there, there were no sweets anywhere.

Clifford said, "What the?"

Kion said, "Where are all the candies?"

Scamp said, "They're not here, obviously."

Clifford said, "Well then, let go to the arcade."

Kion said, "Cool!"

So the three went to the arcade. As they got there, all the machinery have vanished.

Clifford said, "What is happening here?"

Scamp said, "I don't know. It seems to me that Germany is sucking away the fun."

Clifford said, "Obviously."

Kion said, "Well, let just go to the park and see what fun stuff we can do there."

Scamp said, "Right."

So the three went to the park and they started walking around. As they were walking, Scamp spotted three magic wand.

Scamp said, "Hey guys look."

Clifford said, "What is it Scamp?"

Scamp said, "It looked like a magic wand."

Kion said, "What?"

Scamp said, "A magic wand that people use to grant wishes."

Clifford said, "Hmm wishes."

Clifford picked up the magic wand and said, "Then let test this. I wish Kion was all filthy."

Kion became super filthy.

Kion said, "Thanks, Clifford!"

Scamp said, "Wow. Let me try."

Scamp picked up the magic wand and said, "I wish I have a bowl of ice cream.

A bowl of ice cream appear in front of Scamp.

Scamp said, "Wow!"

Kion said, "Hey, with these magic wands, we can do anything we want."

Scamp said, "Awesome!"

Clifford said, "I wish we are at my apartment."

They all poof themselves to Clifford's apartment.

Clifford said, "Here we are."

Scamp said, "Cool."

Soon, Daffodil came and said, "Hey boys. What up?"

Kion smiled evilly and said, "Hello Daffodil, it payback time."

Daffodil said, "What? How?"

Kion said, "I wish Daffodil fur is all filthy and it stay filthy FOREVER!"

Daffodil fur became all filthy.

Daffodil screamed and said, "My fur is a mess."

Kion said, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! Now you will stay dirty and there is nothing you can do about it."

Daffodil said, "Grr, you crazy furless feline."

Scamp said, "Oh here's an idea. I wish Nala was here."

Nala was poof right in front of Daffodil.

Nala said, "Huh? What am I doing here?"

Kion said, "Hey mom look, Daffodil is filthy."

Nala gasped and said, "Well, well, well, looked who's dirty now. I guess you couldn't stay clean for so long."

Daffodil said, "Why, you..."

Daffodil started attacking Nala.

Scamp said, "Come on guys. I wish we were at my house."

So the three poof themselves to Scamp's house.

Clifford said, "Well, what now?"

Scamp said, "Well, I wanna do something good. Like, I wish Junior is ten years old."

Junior quickly grew into the age of ten.

Junior said, "Um...Why am I so much older?"

Scamp said, "Well, we knew that baby stage is so boring, so I think having you older is fun."

Junior said, "Wow, thanks Scamp."

Scamp said, "No problem."

Kion said, "Alright. I wish we are at the Prideland."

So the three poof themselves at the Prideland.

Scamp said, "Man, we're going lots of places..."

Clifford said, "Yep, so why are we in the Prideland Kion?"

Kion said, "Well, I wish Zuri and Tifu was here."

Tifu and Zuri appear right in front of Kion.

Tifu said, "Um, why are we here?"

Kion said, "I wish Tifu and Zuri have bugs in their mouth."

Tifu and Zuri mouth are filled with bugs.

Zuri said, "Ewww!"

Kion said, "Ha, it looked like eating gross things must've bug you, get it."

Scamp said, "Ha ha, very funny."

Zuri said, "Grrrr, you better fix this now."

Clifford said, "Actually, how about this? I wish Tifu and Zuri are wearing diapers?"

Tifu and Zuri now have diapers.

Tifu said, "What is this?"

Kion said, "Ha, you two are wearing diapers."

Clifford said, "You know, with these wands, we can use it to take over the world."

Kion said, "Well, I do want to have things my way for a change."

Scamp said, "Me too."

Clifford said, "So what should we do?"

Kion said, "I know, first we'll take over the Prideland and then we'll turn everybody into slave."

Clifford said, "Cool."

Tifu said, "What? You can't do that."

Kion said, "Oh yes we can. I wish Tifu and Zuri are at a deserted island."

Kion poof Tifu and Zuri at the deserted island.

Clifford said, "Cool!"

Scamp said, "Alright, I wish Simba was here."

Simba was poof right in front of Clifford, Kion, and Scamp.

Simba said, "Um, hello."

Kion said, "Hey dad, I didn't wanna do this, but I have to."

Simba said, "What are you talking about son?"

Kion smiled evilly and said, "I wish my dad was dead."

Simba gasped and soon he had a heart attack and die.

Clifford said, "What did you do that for?"

Kion said, "Well I can't be the king without dad leaving."

Scamp said, "Well I guess you have a point. Wait, no fair. Why do you get to be king?"

Kion said, "It my home and I guess to rule it."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but we helped."

Kion said, "I didn't hear you saying you wanna have dad dead."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but Simba is not the only one who rules places."

Kion said, "Well, true."

Scamp said, "And the least we can do is take over part of the world."

Kion said, "Fine."

Clifford said, "Wait, before we take over the Prideland, should we have slaves first."

Kion said, "And why do we need that? We have magic wands."

Scamp said, "Well you can't rule the world without slaves."

Kion said, "True..."

Clifford said, "So let start small. I wish Kiara was here."

Clifford poof Kiara in front of him.

Kiara said, "Hi, guys."

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, guess what. I'm filthy."

Kiara said, "Yeah sure. Soon you'll have to take a bath."

Kion said, "Oh I don't think so. I wish Kiara was filthy."

Kion poof Kiara fur all filthy.

Kiara said, "Why did you do that?"

Kion said, "Because, you always made my fur so clean and furless and now it payback time. Soon, I will rule the world and nothing can stop me. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kiara said, "Oh dear."

Scamp said, "And now, I wish Kiara would do everything we tell her to do."

Kiara started getting mind controlled and said, "What can I do for you?"

Kion said, "Hmmm...Where should we start?"

Clifford said, "I know. Kiara, I want you to give me a dog biscuit."

Kiara said, "Yes Clifford."

Kiara ran to get Clifford a dog biscuit.

Clifford said, "Perfect."

Kion said, "Hey, let me try. I wish Danielle was here."

Kion poof Danielle in front of him.

Danielle said, "Hi, guys."

Clifford said, "Uh Kion, what are you doing?"

Kion said, "I wish Danielle divorce Clifford."

As the magic poof, Danielle said, "Clifford, you are the worthless pup I have ever met."

Clifford said, "Oh, come on. You're not still pulling this, are you?"

Danielle said, "Of course I am."

Danielle slap Clifford and left. Clifford started to whimper. Soon, he said, "I wish Kion was so furless, that everybody in the whole wide world would laugh at him."

Clifford poof Kion fur furless and everybody began laughing at him.

Kion said, "I'm used to this by now..."

Scamp said, "Guys, can we focus? We're suppose to be controlling the world, not breaking up loves one."

Kion said, "Right, I wish we are at Pride Rock."

Kion poof himself, Scamp, and Clifford to Pride Rock.

Clifford said, "Here we are again."

Kion said, "Alright, now it time for a big wish. I wish everybody in the whole world was our slave and we are the king of the world."

So Kion poof that everybody is their slave and they all started coming toward Kion, Scamp, and Clifford. Then Pride Rock became decorated and the three was known to be king. They all laughed evilly as they rule the world. Meanwhile in Heaven, Mannuel is delivering an important message to God.

Mannuel said, "God sir, we have a huge problem."

God said, "What is it?"

Mannuel said, "Three evil animals are taking over Earth."

God said, "Oh dear. We gotta do something."

Mannuel said, "I'm not sure if it possible sir. If someone step a foot on Earth, they'll turn into slave."

God said, "Okay, here's an idea. Go get Jesus and the Pegasus. I have an idea."

Mannuel said, "Got it sir."

So Mannuel went to get Jesus and the Pegasus. Meanwhile, Kion, Scamp, and Clifford were at their throne with their slaves and many foods that they have bought them.

Kion said, "We're living right now..."

Clifford said, "Yep. This is perfect."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but I kind of think this is boring."

Kion said, "Really?"

Scamp said, "Yeah. Being evil is kind of distracting."

Clifford said, "How so?"

Scamp said, "Well, we're not getting anywhere with being evil even after we control the world and turn everybody into slave."

Clifford said, "Hmm, maybe we should try doing evil stuff a different way."

Kion said, "Like how?"

Clifford said, "Hehe! I wish everybody in the whole wide world except the us would go away."

Clifford poof everybody away and nothing was left except for him, Scamp, and Kion.

Kion said, "Come on, Clifford. Bring 'em back."

Clifford said, "Nope and beside, we don't need girls telling us what to do."

Scamp said, "Can you at least bring the boys?"

Clifford said, "Fine, but boys only."

Clifford poof all the boys back.

Scamp said, "Well then, what should we do now?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I know. I wish I was the biggest dog ever."

Clifford poof himself very big.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa!"

Clifford said, "Isn't it cool?"

Scamp said, "Sure is."

Kion said, "I bet you can't dig a hole to the center to the Earth."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, well watch me."

So Clifford started digging a huge hole to the center of the Earth.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa!"

Scamp said, "I wish the hole was filled with water."

Scamp poof the hole filled with water.

Clifford said, "Wow, good idea Scamp."

Scamp said, "Thanks."

Kion said, "You know guys, I think our wands are a success and we did everything we wanted to do."

Clifford said, "Yep, we did."

Soon, Jesus and the Pegasus came.

Kion said, "Huh?"

Scamp said, "Jesus. Pegasus."

Jesus said, "Stop this at once you three. I can't believe you use your magic wand to ruin the world."

Kion said, "What?"

Pegasus said, "That's right, you totally ruin Earth."

Clifford said, "Kion started it."

Kion said, "Yeah, but Clifford was the one who wish all the women away."

Clifford said, "Only because Scamp was the one who turned me into a huge dog."

Jesus said, "I don't care who started it."

Scamp said, "But,..."

Pegasus said, "No but. You three need to get your act together right now."

Kion said, "How do we?"

Jesus said, "First you must wish that you have never found that wand in the first place."

Kion, Clifford, and Scamp looked at each other and agree. They said, "We wish we had never found these magic wands in the first place."

Soon, all the women were back, Clifford was back to normal, Junior was a baby again, Kion turned furless, and everything was back to the way it was suppose to be.

Scamp said, "Okay, so everything is back to normal."

Jesus said, "Good, I'm glad everything is back to normal. Now, I hope you boys learn something."

Clifford said, "Yes, we have."

Kion said, "And we promise not to do it again."

Pegasus said, "Thank you. That's all we have to hear."

So the boys waved goodbye to Pegasus and Jesus as they went back to Heaven.

Clifford said, "Man, we sure went crazy didn't we."

Kion said, "Yeah..."

Soon, Danielle came and said, "Hi Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Danielle dear."

Danielle said, "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Clifford said, "Oh we were just you know, exploring."

Danielle said, "Really?"

Clifford said, "Yep."

Danielle said, "Well, it almost dinner time."

Clifford said, "Oh okay. Well, I'll see you guys later."

Kion said, "Alright."

Scamp said, "See you later Clifford."

So Clifford and Danielle went home.

Scamp said, "Well, that's that."

Kion said, "Yep. Well, gotta get back to my patrolling."

Scamp said, "Right and I gotta get home before Jim Dear and Darling get worried."

Kion said, "I'll see you later then."

So Kion and Scamp waved goodbye and they went home.

The End.


End file.
